Developments in technology have led to an increasing amount of available data. Such data has numerous useful applications and many companies could benefit from being able to analyze that data. Specialized systems have been developed to work with large datasets. The data platform commonly known as HADOOP™ is one exemplary platform designed for large datasets that leverages MapReduce. However, many websites and applications are built on system infrastructures that differ greatly from those that can take advantage of large quantities of data. To take advantage of platforms such as the data platform commonly known as HADOOP™, a system would have to be re-engineered for the new platform. Such infrastructure changes are time and cost prohibitive. Additionally, a platform designed for large datasets requires highly specialized and knowledgeable personnel. Many of the people working on existing websites and applications do not have such skills. Thus, there is a need in the data-intensive distributed systems field to create a new and useful system and method for integrating with a data-intensive infrastructure. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.